Real World: GH Style
by Sting
Summary: 7 of GH's most interesting people are stuck in a house together. Who will survive?
1. Default Chapter

**Real World: GH style**
    
    **Alternate Reality/Humor(hopefully lol)**
    
    **Chapter 1**
    
    **Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com
    **
    
    **Author's note: I want this to be sorta interactive. You tell me what you want to **
    
    **happen and I will get it into this story. If this all seems weird at first lol I **
    
    **promise it will get better. I wasn't sure exactly how to write this, so I just kinda **
    
    **wrote what came into my head. Please leave feedback, good, bad, ugly, I don't care. **
    
    **I need to know if this sucks or you like it. I'm scared for you guys to even**
    
    
    Carly walked in slamming the door. "Anybody home?" she yelled out. "Oh great why the 
    
    hell is this happening to me. First I get sentenced to this house for three months 
    
    and now I'm the first here. Argggg" She throws her bags by the stairs, throws her 
    
    head back and screams "Why me???"
    
    
    "Would you stop yelling? Your going to wake the dead."
    
    
    Carly turned to see Sonny standing in the doorway.
    
    
    "Oh god, no way in hell. Are you supposed to be here too?" Carly asked in aggravation.
    
    
    "Are you? This truly is punishment."
    
    
    "This my worst nightmare. What did you do this time Sonny? Did you finally get 
    
    caught?"
    
    
    "I didn't do anything worse than your little ass hasn't done. why are you here?" Sonny
    
     yelled back, taking a step closer to her.
    
    
    "None of your damn business. I can't believe I'm going to be stuck here with YOU!"
    
    
    Sonny threw up his hands. He wanted to strangle her, all she did was drive him crazy 
    
    all the time. "YOUR no walk in the park either, honey."
    
    
    "Would you two quit?"
    
    
    Sonny and Carly both turn towards the door to see Jason coming through.
    
    
    "It's going to be a long three months if you two are at each others throats all the 
    
    time."
    
    
    "As long as HE stays out of my way, we'll get along just fine." She goes up Jason and
    
     hugs him. "Are you going to be here with us also?"
    
    
    Jason nods. "Yeah, we kinda got into a little bit of trouble..."
    
    
    Carly whipped around to face Sonny again. "You did this didn't you? This is all your
    
    fault!!" Carly lunged for Sonny, but before she reach him Jason grabbed her around 
    
    the waist and pulled her back to him.
    
    
    "Carly, calm down. It's my fault we're both here."
    
    
    Carly straightened herself out and faced Jason once again. "Your fault? What did you 
    
    do?"
    
    
    "I'll tell you later."
    
    She threw her hands in the air. "Fine, let's go see the rest of the house then." She 
    
    turned and headed down the hallway.
    
    
    Jason turned back to Sonny. Sonny shrugged. "Don't look at me, your the one that 
    
    puts up with her."
    
    
    "I know, I can't help it."
    
    
    Sonny laughs. "Yeah, she must be like a drug. You get addicted."
    
    
    Jason nods "I guess I better follow her before she gets in trouble."
    
    
    "She's always trouble, I think it's her middle name." Sonny laughs again then heads 
    
    for the stairs. "I'm going to see what's upstairs." Jason nodded and they took off 
    
    in separate directions.
    
    
    "Jason! Come quick!" Carly yelled from down the hall.
    
    
    Jason hurried down the hall and found her in what looked like a game room.
    
    
    "Look, just like Jake's. There's a bar, a pool table, a jukebox and a dart board. 
    
    Maybe this won't be so bad after all."
    
    
    Jason laughed and watched her rack the balls on the table.
    
    
    "Come on, Jason, you up for a game?" she fixed the balls then stepped back and 
    
    grabbed a stick.
    
    
    "What about looking at the rest of the house?" Jason asked.
    
    
    "It'll still be there when we're done. Come on grab a stick."
    
    
    Jason shrugged and grabbed a stick. Carly breaks and takes her turn. Carly goes and 
    
    fixes herself a drink while Jason takes his turn. She brings him back a drink and they
    
    continuing playing for a while.
    
    
    Just as Jason bends over the table to sink the eight ball he hears someone come 
    
    through the door. "Well, this might not be so bad after all, I sure like the view 
    
    from here."
    
    
    Jason jumped and turned around. "What the hell are you looking at?"
    
    
    "Like I said the view" Elton turned his head slightly trying to look around to Jason's
    
    ass.
    
    
    "DO NOT look at my ass."
    
    
    "Oh don't worry, I'll look but won't touch." Elton took a step closer to Jason.
    
    Jason took a step back and pointed the stick at Elton. "Stay away from me." 
    
    "Oh don't worry big boy, your not my type." Elton laughed, he looked over at Carly 
    
    and smiled. "How are you Ms. Benson?"
    
    
    "I'm alright, except for being in this place. How about yourself?"
    
    "Same."
    
    
    Sonny walked through the door. "Leave it to Carly to find a bar and a pool table. 
    
    Do you have a radar or something?"
    
    
    "Oh shove it Sonny"
    
    
    Sonny laughed and went to make him a drink. Carly turned and racked the balls again 
    
    and she and Jason started another game. Elton just sat back and watched.
    
    
    "Well isn't this a cozy little party? Why wasn't I invited?" They all turned to look
    
     at the new person in the doorway.
    
    
    "Uncle Luke?" Carly asked, stunned.
    
    
    "Yup, its me" Luke walked into the room and headed straight for the bar.
    
    
    "I see this is going to come in handy" Carly laughed and pointed at the bar. "Makes 
    
    Sonny and Luke feel right at home. I'm going to see what the rest of the house looks
    
    like, you guys have fun." Carly walked through the door and into the kitchen. The 
    
    kitchen was huge. "Too bad I don't know how to cook, it looks like it would be fun 
    
    to cook in here" she thought to herself.
    
    
    "Now this is what I call a kitchen." Sonny looked around at the huge kitchen. "They 
    
    might have everything I need in here."
    
    
    "Oh jeez Sonny, this isn't a gourmet kitchen, you'll just have to make do, if they 
    
    don't." Carly snapped at him.
    
    
    "You know you really do have an attitude little girl."
    
    
    "Oh jeez, is this what I'm going to be listening to the whole time I'm here" Carly 
    
    and Sonny both jumped at the new voice.
    
    
    Carly turned and found Skye coming through the glass doors. "Well if it isn't the 
    
    illigitimate Quartermaine."
    
    
    "Well if it isn't the town tramp." Skye snapped back.
    
    
    "Hey hey, you two, as much as I'd love to see a cat fight, you really should try to 
    
    get along" Jason laughed as he joined them in the kitchen.
    
    
    "I bet you would like to see a cat fight, brother." Skye loved teasing him. "But, I 
    
    have better things to do. I'm going to change so I can go in that huge pool out there
    
    ." Skye pointed out the glass doors, then headed towards the stairs.
    
    
    Everyone went to turn to go outside when they heard yelling from down the hall. It 
    
    didn't take them all long to run down the hall to see Skye and Edward fighting.
    
    
    "You are the reason I'm here, and now your here too?" Skye yelled.
    
    
    "Well since you had to go and tell Lila what I did, she sent me here."
    
    
    "Why would she send you here?"
    
    
    "She said we need to learn to get along, and three months in the same house should 
    
    help us." Edward threw his hands up in the air. "This is your fault young lady and 
    
    you'll be lucky if we don't kill each other."
    
    "Each other nothing, you don't stand a chance grandfather."
    
    "I put my money on Edward" Elton jumped in. Everyone laughed.
    
    "Well this definitely ought to be an interesting house." Carly laughed. "I'm going to 
    
    see what bedrooms are up stairs." She turned and headed up the stairs.
    
    
    "Oh my god, I forgot about that. I wonder how many bedrooms there are?'Skye said 
    
    following her. Everyone else decided to check it out also and were right behind them.
    
    "Oh god...." Carly called from the top of the stairs. "There are only three bedrooms.
    
    Me and Jason are in one, you guys can fight over the other two." Carly said walking 
    
    into one with three beds.
    
    "Carly, Sonny can stay in here too, there are three beds." Sonny walked in and threw 
    
    his bag on the bed, he had brought up with him.
    
    
    "No way am I sleeping in the same room with that maniac" Carly said pointing at Sonny.
    
    "Carly yes you are, or would you rather share a room with Skye, Edward or Luke?"
    
    "Fine, as long as he stays on his side of the room, everything will be fine." Carly 
    
    looked at Sonny angrily.
    
    "No problem here, you just stay on your side also."
    
    "Fine"
    
    
    Jason turned to the people watching them fight. "Well there are two rooms left you 
    
    guys can fight over them."
    
    
    "Well I'm not sharing one with grandfather, so Luke, what do you say we share?"
    
    "Fine by me, all I need is a drink and a bed and nothing else matters." Luke laughed 
    
    and they headed to their room.
    
    Elton looked over at Edward and smiled.
    
    "NO way, no no no" Edward said backing up into the hallway. "I'm not sharing with 
    
    him."
    
    
    "Sorry you have no choice." Carly laughed as Edward was chased down the hall by Elton.
    
    "Well guys, I'm going down for a swim. Jason you wanna join me?" Carly headed to the 
    
    bathroom to change.
    
    
    "I guess I better." Jason shrugged and followed her into the bathroom to change.
    
    Sonny watched as the two headed out. "God, it's going to be a long three months."
    
    
    **OK, good, bad, ugly, hate it, it sucks??? LOL feedback, I need feedback. Purty **
    
    **please. If it completely sucks I'll start over lol. Please leave honest feedback :)**
    
    **Hope this is what you wanted Becca :)
    **
    
    **Tanica
    **
    


	2. Chapter 2

Real World: GH style  
Alternate Reality/Humor(hopefully lol)  
Chapter 2  
Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com  
  
  
Author's note: For storyline purposes Skye isn't a recovering alcoholic in this story.  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Two days in the house and everyone is just getting settled in. Already the fighting begins. Can anyone get along??  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
"You need to make your bed." Elton tells Edward.  
  
"Excuse me, young man don't tell me what to do. Besides there are maids to do that."  
  
"Sorry big boy there are no maids here, now make your bed and hush."   
  
"Young man don't tell me to hush. I could squash you like a bug and ruin you."  
  
"Oh please, you are nothing."  
  
"Why you little.."  
  
"Grandfather, chill" Skye laughed coming into the room and putting her arm around Elton. "Leave Elton alone."  
  
"Thank you Miss Skye, my you are looking loving this evening"  
  
"Why thank you Elton" she smiled to him and turned back to Edward. "You know grandfather he's right, you really should make your bed."  
  
"I'm not making my bed, and like I believe you made yours." Edward snapped back.  
  
"Actually I didn't, I paid Elton here to do it for me" she laughed at Edward.  
  
"Paid very generously I might add." Elton laughed along with her as they left the room. "By the way Eddie, that tie just does not go with that jacket. Toodles."  
  
"Dammit, how the hell do you make a bed." Edward screamed as they left the room.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Hey hey get out of the fridge, I'm cooking." Sonny said pulling her away from the fridge.  
  
"Look here Mr.Coffee, you may be cooking and you may live here, but you are not the boss and I will eat what I want, when I want." Carly jerked away from him and went back to the fridge.   
  
"Fine whatever, why don't you go put some clothes on, instead of prancing around here half naked?" Sonny went back to his spaghetti.  
  
"It's called a bathing suit and I don't want to change." She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of doing anything he wanted.  
  
"Jeez, would you two stop fighting for two seconds?" Skye asked coming through the door with Elton right behind her. "I like that suit Carly." she winked to Carly. Carly laughed.  
  
"I'd like to see them fight, give us some entertainment."  
  
"NO" both Sonny and Carly said at the same time. Carly looked over at Sonny. "That's the only thing we can agree on."  
  
"Maybe I should change my answer, wouldn't want to ruin my rep." Sonny said.  
  
"Oh shove it Coffee boy."  
  
"You have something against coffee?"   
  
  
"Would you two please stop? Sonny when is dinner ready I'm starved?" Jason asked coming into the room.  
  
"Jason he always starts it. I was just minding my own business..."  
  
"Whatever" Sonny threw his hands up.  
  
"See" Carly said pointing at Sonny.  
  
"Oh stop Carly. Ignore him."  
  
"Fine, Fine." Carly went over to table and sat by Skye.   
  
Elton leaned over the table to Carly. "Don't let him bother you Carly. Just look at them dimples. I know I couldn't stay mad at him very long. MMMM"  
  
Carly about choked on her drink. "Elton you are too funny. Don't let him hear you say that. I'm going out tonight, anyone want to come with me? I can't stay in this house another night."  
  
"Oh me, I do, maybe I'll find me a man. This house is getting boring." Skye said.  
  
"I'll go" Elton said.  
  
"I better go, to keep you out of trouble." Jason said and left the room to get ready.   
  
Carly got off her chair "Anybody else?"  
  
"No thanks" Sonny said. "I have something to do"  
  
"No big loss. Luke or Edward?"   
  
"No" they both said, so Carly went to get ready.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They all walked through the door and into the crowd.   
  
"wow this party is jumping." Elton said. "Look at everyone."  
  
Carly laughed as she made her way through the crowd to the bar. Jason stayed at the door. He didn't want to be here, but he knew how Carly got when she was drinking. Skye followed Carly searching for men along the way.  
  
"Carly look at that one over there. Would I love to have my arms around those muscles."  
  
"Ha, don't look to hard, look to his left." Skye looked over to see a woman coming towards him. She sat down on the mans lap.  
  
"Damn I want to be in her place."  
  
"I bet."  
  
"Well, I'm going to dance, wanna come?" Skye grabbed her drink from the bar and headed to the dance floor. Carly nodded and followed her.  
  
"Girls wait up!"  
  
"Won't they think he's with us, if he's dancing with us?" Skye whispered to Carly.   
  
"Skye, look at him, do you really think they will think he's with us?" They both giggled as they started to dance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn, why didn't Corinthos go with them. He conducts business in that club." He asked looking at the screen in front of him.  
  
"I don't know Scott. Maybe he wants to catch up on a good book."   
  
"Yeah right Taggart, like he actually reads. He will screw up and when he does we'll be watching. He can't stay in that house for three months without screwing up somehow and we'll be watching."  
  
"Don't forget we want Morgan also."  
  
"What about everyone else?"  
  
"I don't care about them, unless they get in trouble also. They're just there to learn their lesson and we're here to make sure they do."  
  
They both turned back to the screen and watched Sonny taking a swim.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Jason noticed Carly starting to get tipsy and decided it was time they got home. He walked up to her in the crowd where she was dancing with a guy. He could tell she didn't like the guy and decided to step in.  
  
"Jason, I'm so glad you are here" she smiled at him.   
  
"Mind if I cut in?" Jason asked the guy. The guy gave him an evil look but left.  
  
Jason and Carly danced for a couple minutes before he asked her if she was ready to leave.   
  
"Yeah I'm ready but we need to find Skye and Elton."  
  
They made their way through the crowd where they found Skye with two guys who were laughing at her. Skye looked as if she couldn't even see straight. Elton was sitting farther down talking to the bartender. Jason walked over and got Elton who was more than ready to go and they headed back to where Skye was.  
  
"Come on Skye its time to go home, you've had enough."  
  
"Enough?? There's still more to be drunk. I slanna slay here." Skye said starting to slur her words. Jason and Elton each grabbed a side of Skye and managed to get her out the door. She argued the whole way but they ignored her.  
  
Elton was the only one that didn't drink so he drove home. About halfway home, they must have been speeding because the cop pulled them over.  
  
"Can I see your license and registration sir?" the cop asked.  
  
"Sure let me just get it." Carly sat quietly in the front seat with Jason in the back with Skye. Skye began singing loud enough to wake up the block.  
  
"Wasting away in Margaritaville, searching for my....." Jason tried to quiet her but she began to sing louder.  
  
  
"Is she alright?" the cop asked and shined the light on Skye.  
  
"OHHH I'm in the spotlight. "She screamed and started to sing even louder.'  
  
"Is she drunk?" the officer asked Elton.  
  
Skye must have heard him ask. "Hey ossifer, I'm not as think as you drunk I am. I bet I could walk your line and not even spill my beer."  
  
Jason and Carly looked at the cop who was surprising trying to keep from laughing.  
  
"You better get her home, she doesn't look to good" he said. He gave Elton a warning and left.  
  
"Jeez girl are you trying to get us in trouble?" Carly asked Skye.  
  
"Trouble is my middle name"  
  
"We see that, now lets get her home"  
  
  
  
  
  
Please excuse spelling and grammar errors. I'm blonde first of all and I lost my program with spell check and can't get it back till I go to my brothers tomorrow night. lol  
  
  
  
  
On the next Real World: Jobs start, Jason goes on a date, and Edward gets a call.  
  
  
Tanica


	3. Chapter 3

Real World: GH style  
Alternate Reality/Humor (hopefully lol)  
Chapter 3  
Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com

**Authors Note: Thank you sooo much for all the wonderful feedback. You guys are awesome!!!!!!! Sorry this is late, dang real life keeps getting in the way :(**  
  
  


"Wakey, wakey"  
  


"Argg , turn off the light" Skye cried out.  
  


Luke laughed, "Sorry princess it's time to get up."

"The light...it hurts...everything hurts...."

"Well not my fault you partied a little too hard, maybe I should bring the band I'm auditioning here." Luke said teasing her.

"Oh god.....maybe sharing a room with you wasn't such a good idea."

"Aww honey, you know you love good old Luke, I'm everybody's friend" Luke laughed. "Now you might want to get up. We a note this morning saying that we all have to meet downstairs in five minutes." Luke laughed all the way down the stairs.

"Arrgggg why me?" Skye said rolling back into the covers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Carly wake up" 

"NO" Carly rolled over away from the voice. 

"Come on Carly, we all have to be downstairs in five minutes. You need to get your ass out of bed." Jason shook her again.

"NO, I'm not getting out of bed....too early....."

"Well the meeting was called and said if we're not all there, we will all be in trouble so your going." 

  
Carly didn't move so Jason picked her up. "Jas...what are you doing?" she cried as he carried her into the bathroom. He turned on the water in the shower and put her in it. "Jasoooooooooon....no.... it's cold.."

"I told you to get up." Jason laughed.

"You asshole, you could have woken me up a nicer way, you know by like kissing me or something." Carly said as she stepped out of the shower, taking off her wet T-shirt.

"You could turn around you know" Carly said when she noticed Jason was watching her undress.

"Carly, I've seen you naked before." Jason shook his head but didn't turn away. He forgot how beautiful she was naked.

"Would you get out, I promise I'll be down in a minute"

Jason finally tore his gaze away and headed towards the door. "You better or I'm coming back for you and it won't be pretty.

"I know, I know.....now go" waving him out the door. 'Why was he staring at me? He hasn't done that in a long time', she thought to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carly and Skye finally joined the rest of them, downstairs at the table. 

"I see you finally decided to join us." Sonny looking over at Carly. 'She was in another one of her tight skimpy outfits. Damn would she get some clothes on, so I can stop staring at her?' He thought to himself

"Oh shove it Coffee boy. Just because you like to get up at the crack of dawn, doesn't mean the rest of us do." she noticed Sonny staring and almost let out a laugh. She's noticed he's done that a lot lately. She took her time getting into her seat, making sure to sway herself just right. "So does anyone know what this meeting is about?"

"Not really, darlin, but I'm sure we're about to find out" Luke said. No sooner were the words out of his mouth when a woman walked through their back door.

All seven of them turned to look at the women. "Hello, I'm Miss Becca" she addressed them all. "I'm here to let you know about your job. You will be working for me for the remainder of your time here at this house." Jason watched her as she talked 'damn she looks good' he thought to himself.

"Working??" Edward spat out. "I don't work"

"You will while your in this house." She told Edward.

"Oh grandfather hush, at least find out what it's going to be first."

"Some of you might like this job, but most of you won't. You will be working in a daycare center"

"Ohhh children, think of the possibilities." Elton started clapping. 

"No way!!" Luke jumped up. "I run a club, not a daycare, the only thing I can teach a kid is how to smoke a cigar."

"Young lady, the only way I'm dealing with children is if they are Quatermaine heirs. Other than that, I don't do children" Edward stood up to leave. 

"Either you sit down, or I will call Lila personally and let her know that you don't want to be here. How do you think she will react to find out you don't like children?" Miss Becca pointed at Edward.

"I guess she told you" Jason laughed then winked at Miss Becca, who blushed in return.

"How do you know my wife?"

"Well I just don't like children, I've never dealt with one in my life" It was Skye's turn to voice her opinion.

"Well I guess you'll learn."

"I really like the idea of children. Oh my we can play dress up, and I can teach them to model."

Miss Becca laughed at Elton and looked around the table. Sonny liked the idea of them working in a daycare. He always liked kids and this was definitely a change. Jason wasn't too sure of how he was going to handle this, but he kept his mouth shut. Carly just rolled her eyes and leaned back in the chair. 

"I have been briefed on all of you, so I would know exactly what to expect." She lead her eyes back to Jason.. "So anyway, you will all report for work tomorrow morning at nine am. Enjoy your day, it will be the last free one for a while." She gave one last look to Jason then turned and headed for the door. Jason saw the look she gave him and decided he might have a chance. He got up and followed her out. 

"Jason where are you going?" Carly asked him.

"Outside for a couple minutes." Carly knew exactly what he was doing and laughed

"Sure, sure, well I hope the trees agree with you" she winked and laughed. She was still laughing as Jason shut the door on her and followed Miss Becca to her car.

"So you'll be there tomorrow right?" she asked when they got to the car. She played with the strands of her hair, not knowing exactly where to put her hands.

"Right on time" he smiled. "So..um....you have any plans for dinner?"

"No...ummm...not really, but umm...do you think it's a good idea for you to date your boss?" she asked, also wondering if it was a good idea to date an employee.

"It's just one night, and if it becomes more, then we'll worry about it. So what do you say? Wanna have dinner?" He can't believe he's practically begging a girl to go out with him.

"Ok, sure" she took out a pen and paper and wrote her address down. "Pick me up here at seven." She handed him the piece of paper, then hopped in the car.

"Sounds good. bye" he waved as she pulled out. He walked back to the house smiling to himself.

~~~~~~~~

"Oh boy, working with kids, I've always wanted to do that" Elton had been rambling about the job ever since she left. "I have so much I can teach them, we might have little models or fashion designers. Oh the possibilities are endless. I have to go make my plan for the class."

"Elton, chill, you don't even know exactly what you are doing yet. Poor kids." Carly laughed.

"Oh poooh, they will love me.

"Everyone loves you Elton."

"Oh thank you dear, I know that" Elton laughed as he headed up the stairs.

"I can't believe I'm going to be working with a bunch of deviants." Edward began again. Before he could say anything else the phone rang. 

"Edward its for you, its Lila."

"Good, maybe she is springing me from this place." Edward headed to take the phone. A few minutes later you could hear Edward whining and you could tell that Lila was yelling at him. Carly smiled remembering how Lila could straighten him out fast. 

Carly turned back to see Sonny staring at her. He looks her up and down then back to her face "You have an eye problem Corinthos?" 

"Not anything you couldn't solve, by getting out of my face." She needs to leave before he has to do something about this feeling he's getting. He doesn't like it.

"Whatever, I'll leave when I want to leave and there's nothing....." Carly didn't get to finish her sentence. Sonny grabbed Carly by her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. Carly stiffened at first startled by what he had done. She let out a sigh and he probed her lips open and moved his tongue to join hers. Her arms went around his neck and she moved up against him.

"What the hell is going on here?" they both jumped apart at the sound of Jason's voice.

OK, this chapter didn't go the way I had planned lol. Didn't get to the date or to the jobs. Next chapter I promise.

Tanica


	4. Chapter 4

Real World: GH style  
Alternate Reality/Humor (hopefully lol)  
Chapter 4  
Feedback: stingrayfan@hotmail.com

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. For some reason I've had a hard time concentrating no anything. This is probably not the best chapter(or my best work for that matter) and probably isn't worth the wait lol. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't make it better :S. Bad days lol BUT I'm in a writing mood now, so that means regular updates!! WOOHOOO LOL**

"What the hell is going on here?" they both jumped apart at the sound of Jason's voice.

"Oh god" Carly stepped back and stood in shock, afraid to look at either men. 

Sonny turned to his friend, trying to think of an excuse. "I had to shut her up man, she just keeps yapping that mouth.."

Before Sonny could say anything else Carly jumped at him ready to strike. Luckily for Sonny, Jason caught her before she had the chance. "You bastard!" Carly screamed at Sonny as she struggled against Jason. "Let me go Jason, he deserves a slap." 

Sonny backed up a little bit, afraid his friend might actually let her go. "Little girl, you better not touch me."

"You touched me, you asshole, so why can't I touch you?"

"Carly stop" Jason moved around to stand between her and Sonny. Jason decided he better distract her before it goes any further. Jason lead her over to the stairs. "Go upstairs and change, and we'll go for a swim."

Carly threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, I'll go this time, but tell him to keep his hands off me." she said pointing at Sonny. She turned and headed up the stairs.

"Don't worry little girl, I don't want to touch you." Sonny yelled after her. He knew it was far from the truth. He felt something in that kiss, but he wouldn't admit it or give into it.

"Why would you kiss her of all things?" Jason asked, breaking Sonny from his thoughts.

"I don't know, it just happened" Sonny said with a shrug. "I have to go take care of some business before it gets to late. See you later."

"Bye" Jason called after him, then headed upstairs to face Carly.

**~~~~Next Day~~~~**

Elton was running down the hallway skipping along. "Zippity do da, zippity ay, my oh my, what a wonderful day."

Carly came out of her room dressed and ready to go "Would you shut up, what's with all this happy crap anyway? We actually have to work and your all happy?"

"Well some of us work for a living." Luke laughed coming into the hall.

"I just can't wait to get there. This is going to be so much fun!!! I was up all night last night making little fashion paper dolls. I made twenty outfits for each. I just couldn't sleep I was so excited." Elton picked up a box next to the table. 

"Twenty? Exactly how much coffee did you drink yesterday. I drink a lot but hell even I'm not that hyper."

"Oh, Luke" Elton smiled and playfully smacked him on the arm. "You just don't know how to have fun."

"Oh I know how to have fun alright, but kids just aren't my thing." 

"Uncle Luke, nothing is your _thing,_ except drinking" Carly laughed.

Elton turned to Luke and shook his head. "Oh dear, see you really out to spend the night out on the town with me. I'll show you what fun is."

"No way in hell. Gay bars are not my idea of fun."

"I don't go to gay bars, honey, I don't need them. When I walk into a regular bar they all head straight for me. I'm a magnet." Elton said then twirled around to show off.

Carly burst out laughing. "Elton you do have a certain charm about you."

"I know, I just can't help myself" Elton laughed with her. "Now, is everyone ready, we need to leave."

"They'll be down in a minute. Let's go get in the van. I still can't believe we all have to ride in the same vehicle, who's going to drive." Carly asked as she headed out the door. 

"I'll drive" Luke said from behind.

"Fine, let's go. Van's leaving everyone, let's go." Elton yelled up the stairs then followed them out the door. Reluctantly everyone else joined them in the van and they headed to work.

"Luke, could you step on it. We need to hurry." Elton asked from the back.

"Elton, chill, we have thirty minutes before we have to be there." Skye laughed. "You sure are anxious. Did you remember your dolls?"

"Of course, I'm very organized." 

Everyone rolled theirs eyes and laughed. "We know!"

Elton just smiled and enjoyed the rest of the ride, planning the day in his head.

~~~~~

Miss Becca met them at the door when they arrived. "Hello, glad you all made it on time. Are you ready for your day?"

Everyone but Luke and Edward nodded. "I'm not ready, but I guess I don't have a choice do I?" Luke asked still smoking his cigar."

"First of all, no you don't and next you may not smoke on this property at all. Put it out and from now on you leave those at home." 

"Whatever" Luke put the cigar out.

"And why aren't you ready?" Becca turned to Edward. 

"I don't want to be here, but Lila says I better or I'll be sleeping in the boat house. So I guess I'm ready if I have to be."

"Good." She turned to address everyone. "You all will be placed in different rooms. You will each be assigned to an age group of my choosing. You will have to stay in that group for at least two weeks before I will consider changing your group. You will be in charge of planning daily activities, cleaning your room, and dealing with parents as they come in. Any questions before we move on?"

Everyone shook their heads, then followed her through the door. They walked into an office that had another door that separated them from the rest of the daycare. They looked through the door to see kids running around and screaming.

"Oh god, don't these children have any control?" Edward asked in disgust.

"That's what you all are here for. Your job will be to keep them entertained." Becca laughed as she opened the door and they walked into the room. She turned and opened another door to her right. "This is the infants and toddlers room." They all followed her in. "Luke and Edward you will be working in here."

"No way, any age but this one." Luke argued.

"Sorry you don't have a choice. Mrs. Shelly will be your supervisor in this room and will tell you where to start. Good luck boys." Miss Becca smiled and lead the others through the door on the opposite side of the room. They left the room leaving Luke and Edward in a state of shock as babies crawled at their feet. Skye and Carly laughed. 

They were lead to the first room they had come into. The children were still running around with toys as a teacher chased them"This is our four year old room. This is the best age. They are a learning age. Elton, this is your room."

"Oh yes. I can't wait, I have so much planned."

Becca laughed. "Well I kind of figured. If you can catch Miss Renee, she is your supervisor. Have fun" She nodded to the rest and they followed her out.

They came to another room "This is the three year old room. This is a hard age. Very active and very short attention span. Skye this will be your room and Miss Mary will be your supervisor. this age will need a lot of patience. Hope your up for it. Have fun" Skye looked in shock as they left the room. 

  
Miss Becca stopped in front of another room "Now this room is very hard. Potty training comes in here, which makes this room have to have more teachers." She turned to Sonny and Carly. "You two will be working in here."

"No way, I'm not working with him." Carly argued.

"I like this age" Sonny smiled.

"Sorry, but like I said before, you don't have a choice. You will work together and get along while your here."

"Oh god, why am I being punished. This is beyond anything I ever deserve."

"Would you hush? Your going to scare the kids." Sonny snapped.

Jason turned toward them. "Are you sure you want to put these two together? they're liable to kill each other."

"Okay you two, that's enough. Get along in here, I mean it. Go see your supervisor, they are out on the playground through that door. His name is Mr. Chad." She turned and grabbed Jason's arm. Jason smiled as he was lead out of the room.. "I mean it you two, no fighting" she yelled one last time.

They walked to the back in a big open room. "This will be your room."

"Umm... Where are the kids?" 

"This is the afterschoolers' room. They don't come in till two everyday."

"What will I do till two everyday?"

"You will help out the others in different rooms, or you will be helping me." She smiled at him. "Mr. Brent will be your supervisor. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yes, I'll pick you up at eight." 

"Okay, now I better go back and check on the rooms. I can't imagine what they have gotten into. You can look around this room and check the daily planner and see what you'll be doing. Have fun" She smiled and left the room. Jason looked around the room and laughed thinking of what must be going on in the other rooms. 

Next Real World: Disaster on the job! See what the kids have done to our beloved GH members. Jason's date.


End file.
